


Do I Wanna Know?

by H3avydirtysoul



Series: Of Airport Layovers and Work Transfers [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men, there's plot after all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: How likely was it that two strangers would meet again, especially in unlikely circumstances like this?So his name's Connor and he too works for CyberLife. In fucking New York.Good thing Kamski is gonna bring him to Detroit, though.A continuation to Sweater Weather. This one features a short segment of how they met.You can read this one without reading SW, though it's advisable to do so if you like smut.





	1. There's a Name to the Face, After All

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, every work needs a plot, there can't just be a PWP work for me.  
> Enjoy.  
> PS: Sweater Weather is really good too, especially if you like PWP.

Three months had passed since that night in his apartment.

Hank Anderson had done a lot of things in his youth - crazy things - but to find a stranger at the airport and start chatting with him just to end up fucking him against his ridiculously huge glass window in the living room of his apartment... That had been a first.

 _And fucking last_ , he thought the morning after, when he found the other side of the bed empty. His blue eyes immediately landed on the nightstand. Nothing. No note, man gone...

Not even a fucking name. No fucking cellphone number.

The nameless man - a fucking twink in his early thirties - had been sitting at a table in the airport Starbucks when Hank walked past the coffee shop. His eyes locked with the stranger's and he could've sworn he felt a pull. So, instead of going for the parking lot to fetch his car and go home, Hank entered the Starbucks and ordered himself a coffee. Once ready, he grabbed it and approached the table the brunette was occupying on his own.

"May I?" Hank offered a smile that was borderline a smirk.

The young man smiled back and pointed at the chair opposite to him.

 _He's even more handsome up close_ , Hank thought, noticing the soft brown curls, a strand falling over the forehead. The tiny moles sprinkled across the young man's face were imperfections that made him perfect. _Fucking cheesy thing to think._

That's how they started chatting about this and that, the stranger telling Hank he was killing time, that he was on a fourteen-hour layover, waiting for his connection flight to New York, where he lived and worked. Hank told him he lived in Detroit, a ten-minute drive from the airport.

The rest of it you know all about.

After three months, Hank had expected to no longer remember the nameless man he'd fucked that night. Not only did he think about him in a more general sense, but he also regretted not having asked his name. Usually these thoughts bothered him when he came back from a work trip and found himself in the quietness of his house at night, just him and a bottle of whiskey – his poison of choice - and the sight out of his window. Detroit night at its best.

No name. Just a face, and it wasn't much to go on. And what did he even expect to achieve if he had a name? It had spoken volumes, not having a note or whatever that following morning. Hank thought he had everything under control, but in the end, he'd been the one being played.

Little did Hank know he was in for a surprise.

Given that he worked for CyberLife, the wealthiest company in the world, as the HR Director, Hank traveled a lot. He also did attend company parties more often than not or parties that involved other companies of the field as well. It was the same every time and he wasn't too fond of those, but sometimes he would attend them just because they seemed like a better plan than to spend the night alone back at his place.

Well, he was wrong about that, more often than not. But not that time.

He arrived at the venue for that night's party a little bit after ten. There were a lot of people enjoying themselves, sipping drinks and talking in groups. He recognized most of them. Some he didn't. There were always new employees or investors, so that made it hard to be up-to-date. There was a large room with a stage at the end of it. Hank took one hand to the collar of his shirt and touched the bow around his neck, his eyes scanning the room, searching for his employer. Well, his employer found him first. And he'd been looking for him for a while, as it seemed.

"Anderson! There you are!" He heard the voice of one Elijah Kamski coming from behind him. His boss was only in his thirties but was already filthy rich and powerful. And handsome. Such a fatal combination.

"Hey, Elijah." Hank said, turning to face the CEO. He was wearing an elegant tuxedo, of course, and his hair was loose this time. He'd known Elijah for years, given that he'd been friends with his parents. His eyes then darted to the young man standing beside his boss, who was staring at him with the same surprise in the eyes he was surely now showing.

There, all pristine in a tuxedo that fit him like a glove, was that man. The man he knew nothing about. Except that he'd been one of the best lays of his life.

 _What's he doing here? Is he... Elijah's date?,_ he thought, feeling a pang in his chest, one he quickly dismissed.

"Let me introduce you Connor Page, Manager of Software Developing in our New York branch."

_Ah._

Now that... That made sense.

"Connor, hm?" Hank repeated, reaching out a hand for the brunette, offering him the same smile of that first time.

Much to his delight, Connor did the same, shaking hands with him.

"Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anderson." He said, giving the man's hand a firm shake.

"Likewise." Hank said, reluctantly letting go of Connor's hand. Now, in this light, the young man looked even more handsome. Fuck. He was all dressed to the nines. “A Manager? So young? Most of our Managers are in their late thirties. Impressive.”

"Connor was quite a catch, Anderson. I'm trying to bring him to Detroit."

Right. The current head of Research & Development was moving abroad because of her family.

"Trying being the key word." Connor supplied, pointing out that Kamski had yet to succeed in convincing him.

"Oh, Con, you know you'll accept it!" Elijah said, grinning at the brunette. At that, Hank questioned if there was something there, between those two.

"I've got my friends in New York. I don't know if there's anything here for me." Connor's eyes were trained on Hank's, intensely. Very much so.

Hank just smiled at him. Everything his mind provided him with was inappropriate to say with Elijah standing there. But lucky him.

"I'll leave you now. Enjoy the party." Kamski said, smiling to both of them. He fixed his eyes on Hank. "And you, Anderson, see if you convince him to come here."

And with a pat on the older man's shoulder, he left.

Hank and Connor exchanged a look and the brunette quickly averted his gaze.

“So, _Connor_ , how long have you worked for CyberLife?” Hank asked, taking a glass off the tray when a waiter passed by. Connor refused when offered. He looked at Hank again.

“Four years, almost five.” He answered, holding Hank's gaze, trying to shake away the uncomfortable feeling of shame in his chest. “Look, I'm sorry...”

“What for?” Hank faked nonchanlance.

Connor shrugged and suddenly wished he had a drink with him.

“You know... For having left like that. I really didn't wanna wake you up.”

Fuck. Now that he heard himself saying it out loud, it really sounded like a lame excuse.

“I don't need that lame excuse, you know that? You can just say that you didn't want things to get weird or whatever. I wasn't gonna ask you to marry me if you'd stayed. I just really wanted to know your name.” Hank ended up letting it all out, his eyes somewhere else now. He sipped his drink as his eyes scanned the room, with no real purpose at all.

The brunette sighed and chuckled nervously.

“Yeah... I know that. I was stupid. I regret it.”

Anderson's jaw clenched at that and he almost snapped the glass with his firm grip.

“You regret it, huh?” His voice came out more strained than he'd intended to.

Connor arched his eyebrows in realization.

“No, not that.” He said, his voice an octave higher. “Having left without waking you up. That's what I regret. The rest was great. Thank you.”

 _Oh_ , Hank thought, his blue eyes moving back to Connor, a darker shade now. But that could've been the light in the room. “How long are you staying here? Did you come just for the party?”

“I'm leaving tomorrow night. I came for the party and to talk with Elijah about my transfer. He says he has an offer I can't refuse. I'm curious.”

“So you aren't that... _unbendable._ ” Hank stated, referring to what Connor had said before about Elijah being only trying to get him to transfer to Detroit.

Connor let out a whole-hearted laugh.

“As I'm sure you know.” He let out, smiling knowingly at the older man. He then reached out and took the glass out of Hank's grip, taking it to his lips, sipping from it.

 _This little fucker_ , Hank thought, taking a second to observe how good Connor was looking that night. He really was the paragon of handsomeness, no doubts. “I can't seem to remember correctly. I may need a repeat.”

Connor arched an elegant eyebrow at that.

“Do you, now?”

“Uhum.”

“I've got some time.”

“This party isn't even interesting anyway.”

“I'm sure there are better places to be tonight. Like your place.”

“You read my mind.”

* * *

The circumstances that led them there were a little bit different this time. They were less strangers and less patient. And now there were names and they were already showing their intention of using them at every given oportunity.

“Fuck, Hank...” Connor let out when his body fell on the mattress, his head hitting the soft pillows there. His eyes were focused on the tall man at the end of the bed, the eyes no longer the ice blue they usually were, instead replaced by a very dark hue of the color, almost black, somehow concealing the hunger you could only see if you looked deep into them, up close.

Hank got rid of his clothes, first the bow, then the jacket and the shirt. He was thankful that the only thing illuminating the room was the light coming from the moon through the ridiculously big window. He wasn't young anymore and, like so, he was a little bit - read _very_ \- self-conscious about his body, specially his hairy and soft belly.

If only Connor had known, he would've told Hank he was being silly. He was fine just like that. In fact, Connor's look in his eyes was confirmation enough of his opinion. Hunger, desire, lust. Those were all written, engraved in the brown irises of the young man. He watched attentively as Hank stripped, he himself unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, the other supporting his body on the bed, his eyes never leaving the massive figure of Hank. His cock gave a twitch when it was revealed that there was no underwear underneath the dress pants Anderson was wearing. For some reason, Connor found it very hot.

And even hotter was the size of the thing, already half mast.

“You know one thing I regret about that other night, Hank?” Connor got on his knees and crawled toward the edge of the bed, where the older man was standing, carefully eyeing the brunette.

“What is it, Connor?” One of Hank's huge hands came to rest on Connor's head, gently caressing the soft brown strands.

A grin appeared on the brunette's lips as he looked up.

“Not sucking this fucking cock.” He let out and brought a hand to Hank's crotch. He wrapped his hand around the penis and darted his tongue out, running it slowly along the shaft, feeling the veins with the tip of his tongue. Hank hissed in pleasure and exhaled, looking down to the dirty display. His cock twitched as a million thoughts flooded his mind, imagining the dirty things he wished he could do to Connor, some of them he would totally do, because that boy had been made to be underneath him.

And judging by the skillset he possessed, with those pretty velvety lips wrapped around his cock, which was already fully hard and aching, Connor's place could also be on his knees. He almost growled at the imagery and the hot feeling down there, tension bulding up just below his belly, his hips now moving and his hand gripping Connor's hair instead of caressing it, motivating the brunette to go even further.

Which he did.

Connor opened his mouth more and took everything, hungrily but slowly, carefully not to choke. The hand that had been touching Hank's cock was now firmly grabbing one of his ass-cheeks, nails sinking in the flesh, eliciting a pained moan from the older man, from time to time.

“Fuck, Con... I'm gonna... T-Take it out if-”

But Connor only tightened his lips around the stiff cock, waiting for Hank to let go and release inside of his mouth. He sucked harder but slower, then feeling the hot mess touching the walls of his throat.

He _almost_ choked, but managed not to, relaxing instead. The grunts leaving Hank's mouth went straight to his crotch and he felt his cock throb in his briefs in anticipation, pants now feeling uncomfortably tight.

“Hm...” He moaned as he was done swallowing and cleaning the remnants of cum on Hank's spent cock. He looked up and the other man just cupped his face with both hands and kissed him stupid on the lips, not allowing him to recover his breath.

Next thing he knows, he's lying comfortably back on the bed, Hank's rather experienced hands taking care of his pants and briefs and even the shirt, while not breaking the kiss, while their tongues twisted around one another in the space between their lips, wet noises filling the room.

“You're fucking beautiful, you know that?” Hank whispered in Connor's ear once he was done undressing him, his hands coming up his soft thighs, up to his side, going up to his waist and then chest, his mouth then latching onto his neck, sucking there, wanting nothing more than to possessively mark the brunette there.

“Fuck, Hank... Am I, now?” He asked, a shiver running down his body when he felt the teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck. He arched his body, his hard cock rubbing against Hank's belly. A moan escaped his lips and he spread his legs, wrapping them around the older man's hips. “I need that cock in me.”

Hank growled when he felt Connor's hips jerking up, rubbing the wet cock against his belly. He looked the kid in the eyes and spat on his hand, taking it to his own cock, getting it wet because there wasn't really time now to fetch the lube and warm it up.

“Yes...” Connor let out a hiss when he felt the head of Hank's cock rubbing against his hole, threating to go in. He was so worked up at this point that he wanted nothing more than to feel the older man sheat himself up to the hilt in his body. His hands moved down from the man's neck to his back, scratching him when he felt the pain stung.

“Ah... You're so fucking tight...” Hank let out in his low, gravelly voice, the one that almost threw Connor over the cliff into nothingness.

The brunette bit his lip and vaguely remembered that he'd been with no one for the past three months because he was such a workaholic there was never time for sex. Not unless, of course, you had a layover in Detroit and you happen to meet a fucking daddy. Or you met a daddy at a company party.

Both settled into a comfortable rhythm, not too fast, not too slow, just enough to get both of them going. Hank had both his hands on the sides of Connor's head, supporting his body. Their gazes were locked, no word uttered, just breathless moans leaving their mouths. Words would've been superfluous, useless, because their eyes said everything they could possibly want to say to one another. Connor tightened his legs more around Hank's hips, trying to get him to go deeper in him, to touch that sweet spot that would take him to heaven and back. His leaking cock rubbed against the older man's belly with every thrust, eliciting desperate moans from the brunette's soft lips. He was a mess and he knew it, a strange heat spreading through his body, getting hotter and hotter. His arms tightened around the man's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, with tongue and teeth and desire and lust. But none of them cared. None of them cared they were being messy because they were high, fucking high on sex, between erractic thrust and bodies arching as both of them spilled, as their hands gripped the flesh of the other, nails scratching, eyes rolling in their sockets.

The faint smell of sex filled the room. Anderson had collapsed and his body was on top of Connor's, both of them just quietly recovering their breaths. The brunette was slowly coming down from the high, his eyes on the ceiling, not really focused on any detail in particular, his fingers stroking Hank's silver hair absent-mindedly.

They remained like that for a while, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss. In the end, Hank spoke first, shifting and rolling to the side.

“Shower?”

Connor chuckled lightly and looked at him.

“Tomorrow.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I will. I'm meeting Elijah for lunch at noon, though.”

Hank's eyes quickly narrowed, a pang in his chest. He tried to ignore it.

“Oh, you guys having lunch together, then?”

“Yes. He's gonna tell me about his proposal. His master plan to convince me to transfer here.”

Hank was _absolutely not_ bothered by how close they apparently were, what with them being on first name basis and all.

“My money's on you coming here as head of R&D.”

Connor just gave him a small smile and pulled the cover over their naked bodies. Then he checked his phone. It was well past midnight. He turned around, giving his back to Hank, who frowned at that, only to raise his eyebrows in surprise the next moment when the brunette glued his back to his body.

Oh.

Hank could _definitely_ be the big spoon, so he put an arm over Connor's waist.

“Good night, Con.” He whispered in the younger man's ear.

“Good night, Hank.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Although it isn't necessary for you to read Sweater Weather, it might be good for you to do so 8D  
> I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes you may have found.  
> Also, thank you to those who read SW and left kudos, comments and bookmarked that work. It really matters a lot and gives me the inspiration to write, you can't possibly imagine how much! So keep those coming, I still haven't started writing the next one, even if I have an idea in my mind ;)  
> See you in the next chapter!


	2. He Doesn't Have That Kind of Interest in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor moves to Detroit and things are going great.  
> Until they're not.  
> Not for him and not for Hank.

True to his word, Connor was still there when Hank woke up the following morning. Still asleep, without a care in the world, his face peaceful as it could get. The older man smiled for a split second, until he scolded himself mentally for that. Why was he smiling?

 _Don't be fucking stupid_ , he thought, turning around to look for his cellphone on the nightstand. It read 10:47 am. He groaned and let his head hit the pillow.

It was Saturday and he had nowhere to be, but Connor did. Speaking of which...

“Morning...” A rough voice said and his blue eyes shifted to land on Connor's face. “Fuck, don't stare... I look disgusting in the morning.”

Hank's eyes widened at first, completely disagreeing with the statement, but then let out a chuckle, shaking his head. He reached out for the nightstand and took out a pair of boxers from one of the drawers, putting them on before standing.

“You wanna shower?” He asked, grabbing a shirt and putting it on, hoping Connor hadn't had the time to have look at him.

The brunette checked his own cellphone and sighed.

“It's almost eleven. I'm gonna be late, probably.”

“I can take you to your hotel to change clothes, if that's what you're worried about.”

Connor seemed to give it some thought and then nodded.

“Fine. Thanks.” He smiled and stood up, vaguely scanning the room for his briefs. He found them on the floor, along with his tuxedo.

“There's clean towels in the cabinet under the sink. Suit yourself.” Hank said, gesturing at the other door in his room, the one that led to his bathroom.

Connor furrowed his eyebrows ever so slightly.

“You're not coming?” He asked, hoping he wasn't crossing a line.

“No. You go ahead, I'll take one once I come back.”

The brunette stared at him for a couple of seconds and then nodded, going to the bathroom, thoughtful. He'd thought that the invitation for a shower meant they'd be showering together and... well, maybe it was for the best like this. Connor was running out of time as it was. He surely didn't need a distraction to waste any more time.

* * *

Hank had been right. Kamski's offer was for Connor to become the director of R&D in Detroit.

 _Good thing I didn't bet_ , the brunette thought, eyeing Kamski. “My whole life is in New York, Elijah.”

“I believe there are planes, Connor. You're gonna earn a lot more, you'll have the means to go and visit your friends whenever you want, as you do now, actually. Are you gonna tell me that they don't support you coming here?” Elijah said, smiling knowingly at the other man. “I can't think of anyone more appropriate for this position. You're brilliant, I'm sure you'll do great. Your current boss thinks that.”

“You've spoken with Fowler?”

“Of course. I wanted to know if he thought you were a man for the job. Kind of like a second opinion, but not really, 'cause I'd already decided it would be you.”

Connor exhaled and sipped his wine, not breaking eye contact with Kamski, who was still smiling that know-it-all smile of his. Sometimes, it infuriated Connor that Elijah was always right. He knew Connor wouldn't refuse because work was very important for the brunette and he wouldn't be a fool to the point of turning down a director role in the company.

“I'll think about it.”

“That's all the yes I need.”

* * *

A couple of days later, back in New York, R&D Director Jeffrey Fowler spoke with Connor once he was back on Monday.

"Hey, Page." He said, approaching Connor's desk.

The brunette looked up from his computer screen and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Fowler." He said simply, waiting for the man to tell him what he'd gone there for.

"I take it Mr. Kamski talked to you?"

"That he did."

"And?"

Connor sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"And I'm gonna say yes. I just needed some time to think and organize my life, see my priorities. I can't let this chance pass, can I?"

Fowler scoffed.

"When Kamski told me you said you needed time to think I thought we weren't talking about the same person. The Connor I know is a very smart man. One of the most intelligent I know. I told him you'd never let this chance pass. It's such an important achievement, Connor."

"I know. It feels good to see the work I do here being recognized."

Fowler clapped him on the shoulder.

"I've got no doubts you'll make us proud." He said, with a fatherly look in his eyes. One could almost say he was moved.

Connor smiled.

"I definitely will, sir."

And that's how it happened.

In less than a month, Connor was settling down in Detroit. Before settling down for real, he had to do some hunting for a place to live and he had, unconsciously or not, picked places in a certain area. But he wasn't gonna pay any attention to that. He hated moving. It was exhausting, but at least it was something that, once he was done with, it was for good. The place was in a tall building, one that reminded the one Hank lived in, but his own apartment was nothing like that. It had two bedrooms, granted, but was much smaller. He lived alone, so there wasn't really much need for much. Especially when he was such a workaholic.

Kamski had asked him if he needed help with the moving, but he had politely declined, saying there was no need for his boss to bother with it. He didn't have all that much stuff. He just didn't like it, especially when there was so many other things he could be doing with his time.

 _Like fucking the HR director, for instance_ , his mind supplied and he felt a blush rise up to his cheeks at that thought. He was now living close to him, maybe that was gonna be a reality. He would like it very much.

 _Or not,_ _because I was such a dumbass and didn't ask him for his cellphone number. And I'm not gonna bother him via work email_ , he added, unboxing his things while sitting on the couch with a cup of lemon tea by his side. _I'm not gonna bother him at all._

Little did Connor know that Hank _wanted_ to be bothered.

As part of the HR, he was aware that Connor would be taking over the R&D Department in two days and he couldn't wait for it. That would be on Friday. Maybe they could have lunch. Or maybe dinner.

 _Or maybe neither,_ he thought, letting out a heavy sigh while leaning back on his office chair. He turned around and looked over the city. He had one of those big windows like you see in the movies behind him. He felt stupid for being so riled up about the possibility of seeing and being with Connor again. He felt like a teenager. Or what he thought it must be like for a teenager, because he'd never felt like this, not even in his teenage years.

He was divorced and he'd loved his wife, yes, but later in marriage he realized maybe that love was a different kind of love. He had loved her, but he hadn't been in love with her. Not that he was in love with Connor, of course! That wasn't it.

Or was it?

Either way, he wasn't having that.

An email came in his inbox. He turned around and checked it, hoping it wasn't problems.

It wasn't, as it turned out. Just the CEO letting know every department that there would be a meeting next Friday with all the directors to introduce the new R&D Director. Boring stuff.

And boring it had been, for the most part.

If it wasn't for Connor, Hank might have fallen asleep, but his eyes couldn't seem to close when there was such an interesting subject to be observed. He waited for the whole hour and a half to approach Connor.

"Mr. Page." He teased, a grin on his lips.

The brunette's face remained impassive.

"Mr. Anderson." He teased back, now letting a smirk draw itself on his lips. "It's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it? How does lunch sound to make up for lost time?" Hank tried to keep it casual and not make a big deal out of it.

Connor bit his lip, a sign of distress.

"I... I've got lunch today with Kamski."

_Right. Of course._

Kamski was starting to piss him off, if he was honest about it.

"Uh... I didn't know, sorry." He managed, suddenly feeling like not being there already.

"Can't it be dinner?" Connor asked, looking more hopeful than he would have ever wanted.

"I guess that dinner is even better." Hank smiled. "I'll email you the details, then."

"Or not. Maybe I'll email _you_ the details. I was thinking I could make us dinner at my place."

"And you thought that just now?" Hank asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm very efficient, you see. I come up with ideas very quickly."

"Right. Email me the address, then. And your cellphone number, for god's sake."

"You read my mind."

* * *

That dinner went fine. As did the next five or so. They were constantly finding excuses to have dinner with one another, sometimes at Hank's place, sometimes at Connor's, sometimes in restaurants. It seemed they really enjoyed each other's... _company._

Kamski, Hank realized, seemed to book Connor for lunch lots of times. He was dying to know the backstory - because surely there was one.

 _No way they go out for lunch so often without having some common past,_ Hank thought in bed that night. Connor was sleeping beside him, after they had gotten involved after dinner that night. It had been pretty intense and the brunette had been spent after it.

It had started happening more often than not. At least twice a week they'd meet for dinner - usually at Hank's place, but Connor would cook. Hank avoided thinking about it, reading too much into it, but they were starting to look a lot like a couple. Hank was more than happy with it. He was the happiest he had been in a very long time. He really was.

Until one night at a restaurant they had gone to already a couple of times.

Hank walked in and the waitress came up to him with a smile. She was usually very nice, so the man hadn't seen it coming when she asked him if he was waiting for his _son_ and therefore wanted a table for two. Hank had frowned the deepest he had ever done and stormed out of the restaurant, his appetite now gone.

He didn't tell Connor the reason why he canceled dinner that night, though. He needed to think.

After that, they grew a little bit apart. Whenever Connor wanted to arrange something, Hank would just come up with an excuse. A different one every time and never the same, so he was running out of them, but he was sure he could google some up. He had avoided thinking about the age gap between them and that woman had to come up and make him feel like he was doing something wrong. Point out that Connor was too young for him, so young that he could pass for his son. It had infuriated him to no end and thrown him into an never-ending pit of self-consciousness.

Connor, on the other hand, thought Hank had gotten tired of having fun with him and moved on. The thought hurt. but it was really the only explanation he could come up with for such a sudden change of course.

They'd been like this for a little over two weeks when Connor was approached by one of his co-workers - Gavin Reed, the IT Director - one morning when he was just getting started with his coffee, in the common area. There were a couple of other people there, sitting on the tables and eating breakfast. Connor sipped his coffee leaning against the counter, thinking about everything and nothing in particular, his eyes void of anything, unfocused.

"Hey, Page." Gavin's voice brought him out of his trance and he blinked twice before looking at the man.

"Yes?"

"You were not there, were you?" Gavin asked in a playful tone, chuckling as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"It's morning. I'm sure it happens to you too, Reed."

"That it does."

Gavin settled beside him, both drinking their coffees in amiable silence. That lasted exactly two minutes, when Reed opened his mouth not to sip from his mug.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Connor looked at him again, eyebrow high on his forehead.

"You may, but I may not answer."

"Fair enough. You seeing Anderson?"

Connor tensed at that.

"I don't get what you mean."

Gavin gave him a curious look and chuckled.

"Let me rephrase that, then. Are you and Anderson dating?"

The younger brunette tensed up some more, if that was even possible at that point. His jaw was clenched. He could choose not to answer, sure, but that would be just as much of giveaway as the actual answer, right?

"No, we are not."

"Hm."

"Is there any specific reason why you're asking me this?"

Gavin nodded in affirmation and smiled mischievously, shrugging.

"Don't take it personally, it was just a joke. A guy from my department and I had a bet going. We saw you guys at a restaurant a couple weeks or so ago and I was curious about the nature of your relationship. So this guy thought you were out on a date. I disagreed. You're obviously, painfully way out Anderson's league, he could never bed someone like you. Not in a million years."

Connor had never felt rage like that. The deep, hot feeling growing in his chest, spreading so fast his hands were suddenly shaking, with need for release. He wanted to punch the man in front of him. Badly. The way he had said those words... With such mockery and disdain... It wasn't right. He found out he hated hearing Reed talk like that about Hank. Or anyone. No one was allowed. His eyes were a warm shade of brown, but they might have been ice cold blue, because all the warmth there had disappeared, leaving them to look stone-cold.

"Well, _Reed,_ then I'll have to disappoint you. The only reason Anderson and I aren't dating is because he doesn't have that kind of interest in me. I hope you have a nice day, what with you being a fucking prick nobody likes to be around." Connor said, placing his unfinished mug down and storming out of the room, just as Hank came in, baffled by the way Connor left. He'd never seen the other man like that.

"Shit... What's going on in here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?" He asked, as he approached the coffee machine.

Gavin just glared at him and left the same way Connor had just seconds ago, utterly pissed.

 _Screw them_ , he thought. He'd won that bet for all intents and purposes anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter.  
> Thank you for bookmarking this work, as well as leaving kudos and commenting. It's really important for me, especially now that I've run out of ideas.  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found reading this. Also, it sucks proofreading something you wrote yourself, even if you think it's good.  
> See you in the next one!


	3. Maybe I Want A Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the talk they needed.

Hank wasn't doing good.

He'd been used to be alone. Had been, as in before Connor. But he was different now. Connor had changed him and he wasn't doing so good now that he had put the young man at arm's length. They barely spoke these days, not even a message. And it was his fault, it had all started when he had stopped wanting to meet up. He guessed it was his way of preventing a disaster. He thought that sooner or later Connor would grow tired of him and so he wanted to prevent that by putting an early end to... whatever it was they had going on. Sooner or later, the brunette would realize he could be with anyone else. Kamski, for instance. They would be a much better fit for sure.

He had an upcoming business trip to Paris, the kind he hated. He could never seem to enjoy his downtime during those. But Ben Collins, an old friend and coworker, seemed to have just the right advice for him. They'd gone together for lunch that Thursday.

"Why don't you take Connor with you? Tell Kamski you need him for whatever shit you're going to do in Paris and voilà." Ben suggested, gesturing as if he'd just solved the biggest crime mistery in history.

Hank furrowed his eyebrows at that, thinking he was missing something.

"What? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Why would I take Page with me?"

Collins seemed lost after that. His mouth was parted and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Weren't you guys together?"

"No. Where the hell did you get that idea from?" Hank didn't like where this was going. Not that it was a bad idea, but it just wasn't true and he hated rumors.

"Reed and Miller saw you two in a restaurant last month or whatever. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed without asking you. They assumed it and I assumed too. They were wrong, apparently."

Hank sighed, suddenly looking very tired. Just thinking about the brunette was enough to make him lose appetite. He pushed his plate away from him.

"We used to go out for dinner sometimes. That's it."

"Used to?"

"Used to until a waitress asked me if I was waiting for my son."

"For Cole?" Ben's face showed how utterly confused he was.

"No, Ben. She thought Connor was my son because he's so much younger than me that he could be my son."

"Oh... So that's what this is all about? A mid-life crisis?" Ben asked, almost accusingly.

"Connor is almost half my-"

"Does age bother him?"

"I don't know, but-"

"Then what are you on about? If you guys were going out then maybe it should've stayed like that. Why did you go and screw things up for you?"

"You don't get it. I can't let myself fall any deeper just to... It was good those first two or three times when I didn't really know him, when I was in it for the sex... But now it's different. It's been different for me for a while."

They remained in silence for some time, with Ben finishing his meal and Hank staring outside through the window their table was by. They were in the back of the restaurant, so there weren't many people around, especially because it wasn't even 1 pm yet.

After a while, Ben spoke.

"You do you, but I think you're letting something good fly out the door. But this is just me."

Hank stared at him for a while, thoughtful. But there wasn't much his thinking could do when he was a man so set in his own ways.

* * *

Connor wasn't in any better shape. He'd been expecting adversities in his new life in Detroit. There would always be challenges out there, but he just wasn't expecting to be challenged so soon. He felt alone. He didn't have his friends with him and now he didn't have Hank and he didn't even know why. Had it been something he'd done, something he'd said? He could understand Hank having lost his interest in him, but he thought there had been more to it than just physical attraction. Friendship, for instance.

But their relationship hadn't exactly started with friendship, had it?

 _I guess I can't expect a friendship to develop when its foundation is sex_ , he thought, curled up in his bed that night. Still, it hurt. He had been naive and now he was here. Worst, he had moved from his hometown to a different city because... because he'd thought he had someone there.

_Naivety._

He was furious.

Furious because he'd been stupid, furious because he had questions and no answers. His cellphone was on the nightstand. He eyed it for a couple of seconds, biting his lip while making a decision.

 _Screw this, I've got nothing to lose, anyway_ , he thought, reaching for his phone and typing a message.

**< Hey.**

He sent and waited for a couple of minutes, staring at the phone in his hand. He wasn't gonna wait more than five minutes like this, but maybe he would be awarded a quick reply?

Five minutes and a lifetime worth of disappointment later, he placed the cellphone back on the nightstand and stood up. As he did so, the device vibrated. He grabbed it and checked for messages.

**> Hey.**

_Managed to sound even drier than me_ , he thought, quickly typing a straight-to-the-point message, not even bothering sitting down. His hands were shaking in anticipation and he could feel his heart race in his chest, painfully so.

**< I just wanted to ask if I did something wrong? I couldn't help but notice that we haven't gone out for anything in a long while and I was just wondering if I did or said anything wrong or if it was just you who lost interest? I'm sorry if I'm being annoying, I figured that if you wanted to talk to me you'd have texted me already, but I really need to know this.**

He hit sent before he could regret his decision and erase the message. He let out a heavy sigh and let himself fall back onto the bed, feeling no less relieved. There, alone, in the quietness of his room, he felt a chill go down his spine, despite the warm temperature in the bedroom.

Not a minute had gone by and he was receiving a call.

_Hank._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Connor." Hank's voice said on the other side. Connor held his breath without even realizing it. This was it, he was screwed. This man had changed him. "I'm sorry if I made you think that, it's not like that at all, 'kay? It's just that... my personal life is a fucking mess at the moment." There was a heavy sigh.

"Oh..." Connor let out, finally releasing that breath he'd been holding. Hank didn't sound that convincing, but at least now he had an answer of sorts, he'd have to be content with it. "I'm sorry to have bothered you like this if that's the case. I hope everything turns out for the best."

"Connor, wait." That deep voice made him weak. Every time. "Do you wanna come over? It was a fucking mistake to stop messaging you or whatever. In fact, there's something I want to talk to you about."

The brunette felt the back of his neck prickle at that. He was worried now. It was never something good when people needed to talk, now, was it?

"O-Okay... I'll be there in ten." Connor said, hanging up the phone and standing up.

True to his word, he was at Hank's apartment in the time he had stipulated. The older man opened the door with a small smile, giving him space to get in.

"Thanks for coming, Con."

The brunette smiled back and they both went to the living room, a blush spreading across the young man's cheeks as a certain memory came to the forefront of his mind. Unspeakable things had been done on that couch. Fuck, it had been so good.

Hank noticed the sudden and not so subtle change on Connor's face and looked at the couch too, suddenly all of it making sense.

"Shit..." He said, dragging the _i_ in a teasing manner. "You just remembered that one time, didn't ya?"

"That obvious?" The blush deepened, his eyes now trained on Hank's face. He wanted to jump the man there again, for good measure. His eyes quickly shifted to the kitchen, catching sight of the counter, imagining in just a split second how good it would feel to be fucked on that same counter. Then his eyes darted back to Hank.

"That blush is a dead giveaway, sweetheart."

"Well, maybe I want a repeat."

"Well, maybe we can arrange that." Those blue eyes were predator eyes now.

That rendered Connor speechless, so Hank continued.

"You ever been to Paris?" He asked, and such a sudden change of topic made the brunette furrow his eyebrows.

"No. Actually, I've just been to Rome once, with my friends. But in recent years I haven't had the chance to go abroad. We always have different vacation periods and I don't wanna go abroad alone, so... Maybe it's stupid, but it's something that just... kinda scares me.

Hank nodded at that.

"I've gotta go to Paris next week for work. I wanted to know if maybe you were interested in coming along." He said, crossing his fingers. He really hoped that Connor wanted to go with him. If not for his company, then for the trip itself.

All his insecurities were crushed and thrown into the trash bin by Connor's smile. The young man was downright beaming at him.

"But like... for real?"

"Yes. I'll tell Kamski I need you there with me. He probably won't buy it, but he'll give his okay anyway."

"Of course I want to. When are you going?"

"We're going on Thursday, then the meeting is on Friday and I was hoping we could extend the trip to our weekend and come on Sunday evening."

"Sounds great, actually. I... Wow." He had no idea of what to say. He wanted to ask why Hank was asking him this, why not someone else if he didn't want to go alone? But he didn't want to ruin a good thing. No, he did not.

The living room was filled with silence. They just stared at each other of a few seconds and then Connor cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"Uh... I should go now. I'm sorry if I bothered you and... thank you for inviting me to go with you. To Paris. It was very kind of you."

"You're going already?" Hank asked, standing as well, looking disoriented. He'd been expecting Connor to stay a little while longer. “Thought you wanted a repeat.”

At that, the brunette blushed and his eyes quickly moved to the kitchen counter and then back at Hank, in a flash.

“I... But like now?”

Hank's grin was all the confirmation he needed.

“You're really good at convincing me, you know that?”

“Am I?” He asked, placing a hand on Connor's back and pulling him close, gluing their bodies. “My son won't be here for another hour.”

Connor's eyes widened.

“Your son is coming?”

“Yeah. But we've got time, promise. He said he'd call me once he was leaving his mom, so...”

That seemed to reassure Connor, who didn't waste any more time and kissed Hank on the lips, harshly, with hunger and passion. Like he'd missed this.

And hadn't he missed the feeling of Hank's hands on him, handling him. Those eager hands explored his body, with such expertise it was obvious they'd done this ritual a lot more than either Hank or Connor cared to admit.

The older man had the brunette on top of the counter, with those legs wrapped around his hips as he moved them frantically, perfectly synchronized with Connor's moans. He lifted one of Connor's legs and placed it on his shoulder, gaining better access, going deeper.

"Ah, fuck, fuck... Connor, you..." Hank grunted, his hands gripping Connor's flesh tighter, releasing some of the energy he was holding.

"Ah, Hank... Please, please, please... Oh, fuck, right there..." The younger man had his eyes semi-closed and his face was beautifully flushed, his breathing erratic. Hank did wonderful things to him and he wanted this to never end. He wanted this forever.

The older man leaned down and kissed the brunette, with tongue and teeth, passionate, aggressive. There was no room for gentleness when desire had taken over them. There was a lot Hank wanted to say, to tell Connor, like the truth, for instance, and the heat of the moment really was helping him loosen up.

"Ah, ah, ah... Babe, I..." He bit down his lip, giving a deeper thrust. "Connor, I-"

Hank's words were cut out by a ring tone. Their bodies went still and they shared a look. Hank was beyond furious. Now that he'd finally gathered the courage...

The phone kept ringing.

"Fuck it." He said, and reached for his pocket. "It's Cole."

"Okay. Get it." Connor said, smirking.

Hank did so.

"Hey, son."

Biggest mistake of his life was picking up that call balls deep in Connor. The brunette started moving his hips, fucking himself on Hank's cock, head thrown back, lips parted. Hank almost choked.

"Hm- Yeah, I'm home... S-Sure, come whenever... No, everything is okay, it's nothing." Hank bit his lip and moved his hips as well, letting out a breath. "Okay, Cole. Bye."

And he hung up, placing the cell phone on the counter.

"Fuck you, Connor." He said, proceeding to fuck the life out of the young man underneath him, as he kissed him hungrily. He felt Connor's wet cock brush against his shirt and he knew this was gonna be messy when the time came, but he didn't really care about it.

"That's... That's the idea... And you... You do it so well, Hank... Hm... I'm gonna cum, fuck!"

That wasn't much of a warning, given that he was already spilling and he hadn't even finished that sentence.

"God, fuck..." Hank muttered, feeling the pressure of Connor's walls around him. Fuck that boy for being so tight. He moved to pull out, but Connor tightened his legs around his hips, keeping him in place.

"Inside, babe, please..." He pleaded, caressing Hank's hair on the back of his head, eyefucking him. He wasn't gonna blink, he wanted to see the man lose control.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Hank grunted and came, filling Connor's ass like he was supposed to. The brunette's intense gaze on his was the hottest thing ever and he couldn't help but feel dirty for defiling that twink.

Connor lazily kissed Hank and then gave him a small smile.

"It was fucking hot, watching you talk on the phone while fucking me." He whispered against the older man's lips.

Hank scoffed.

"And you reward me by dirtying my shirt?"

"Sorry about that. Couldn't help it."

"Wanna shower?" Hank's hand was caressing Connor's chest, feeling the brunette's heartbeat.

"Yeah, I'm a mess. Please."

They went upstairs to take a much needed shower. They were pretty much done when the doorbell rang. They broke the kiss and Connor's whole face was panic that moment.

"Oh, it's Cole." Hank said, then noticing Connor's face. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah... It's just... He's your son and-"

"And?"

Connor shrugged, unsure.

"It's alright. He's a great kid. Must take after his father."

Connor snorted.

"I'm sure he does."

They hurried downstairs and Hank opened the door, stepping aside to let Cole in.

Cole, much to Connor's not surprise, resembled Hank a lot. He was tall, almost as much as his father, with dark blonde hair, styled, and blue eyes, the same shade as Hank's. And was very handsome, with a beautiful smile, which he directed to Connor.

"Hey, dad." He said, kissing Hank on the cheek. Then his blue eyes landed on the brunette again. "And you must be Connor. Am I right?" He smiled again and reached out a hand for the brunette.

"Hi, Cole. That's me." He said, shaking hands with Cole. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Cole looked at his father, nodding his approval. "Dad talks a lot about you and I was wondering when I'd finally meet his boyfriend. Guess today's the day."

Hank's eyes widened at that and he gave his son a meaningful look. Connor, in turn, arched his eyebrows in surprise at first, but then relaxed and curled his lips up in a smile, looking at Hank. The moment his eyes landed on Hank was the moment his tiny smile disappeared, immediately replaced by a somber expression.

"We're not together like that, Cole. He's a friend."

 _Ouch_.

Those words stung. A painful reminder.

"Uh... Sorry. I just thought... Nevermind. I'll just shut up now." Cole chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, I've gotta go. Thank you for the evening, Hank." Connor forced a smile at his co-worker and then gave Cole the same smile. "And it was nice to finally meet you, too."

"I'll see you on Monday, right?" Hank asked instead of stating, for some reason.

"Yeah, sure." Connor nodded and went for the door, with Hank right behind him.

Before the brunette left, Hank gave him an apologetic smile. He looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. I hope he didn't make you uncomfortable."

"It's nothing. Good night."

"Good night." Hank replied, waiting for something that didn't come. All he got was Connor's back turned as the young man left and familiar feeling of disappointment. He closed the door and went back to the living room, where he son was.

"Cole, what the hell? I never said he was my boyfriend." He said, sitting on the couch with his eyebrows furrowed. He was pissed. Pissed and disappointed and sad and a lot of other things he didn't know how to describe or name.

"I'm sorry, dad. I really am, but it's just that you talk about him all the time, you say all this amazing stuff and that really made me think you guys were dating! Plus, he looks at you like you mean the world to him." Cole finished, pointing in the door's general direction, to make his point.

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"I'm serious, dad. When I said he was your boyfriend he looked so happy. He smiled, but his eyes... Dad, he got such beautiful eyes. And then when you said you guys weren't together he looked like a kicked puppy."

Hank's eyes were intense as he looked at his son, going over his words. Cole seemed so sure of what he was saying. And Hank wished for all of it to be true, really. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Just look at me, Cole. And then look at him. What chance do I have?"

"Uh... You guys have been sleeping together-"

"Cole! Don't say shit like that."

"But it's true! What I mean is that you guys... If anything you say is any indication, you pretty much act like a couple anyway. Just fucking talk, for fuck's sake." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Watch you mouth, Cole."

"Whatever."

* * *

Monday came fast and it didn't disappoint. The morning started pretty shitty for Hank. He missed his alarms and ended up arriving late to work. He didn't even have time to stop by the coffee shop and get himself a cup. He skipped breakfast and went straight to CyberLife. It was the beginning of a new week and, as per usual, chaotic. He wasn't able to stop by the break room for two whole hours, by the end of which he gave himself a rest and left his office and went to the break room, to get his caffeine fix.

 _And maybe see Connor,_ he thought, trying to feel a little better.

Much to his dismay - horror, really - Connor wasn't there.

But Gavin Reed was.

And it seemed today was a fine day like any other to ruin other people's days.

"Hey, Anderson" Gavin started, approaching the taller man, who was now standing by the coffee maker, pouring himself a couple of the hot, rich liquid. "You really think you're all that, don't you?"

Hank exhaled and rolled his eyes before turning to face the brunette, an eyebrow arched.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean, huh?" Anderson's voice was harsh. He wasn't taking anyone's shit, especially not on a shitty Monday.

"I mean that you sure as hell must think you're hot stuff, turning Page down like that."

That's when shit got serious. His right hand reached out and gripped the collar of Gavin's shirt.

"Listen here, asshole. I don't know what the fuck you're on, but you better stop talking shit about mine or his lives. They're none of your fucking business." He said through gritted teeth, his face merely an inch apart from Reed's.

The message didn't seem to get across.

"Aw... Isn't this just cute? He thinks you guys aren't a thing because you don't want to, but... Oh, my."

For a moment there, Hank's aggressive demeanor vanished, replaced by confusion at those words.

What the actual fuck?

He let go of the brunette harshly, his eyebrows furrowed once again.

"You better watch your mouth, boy. I'm getting really tired of your shit." Hank said, grabbing his cup and leaving the room in a hurry. He'd already wasted enough time with that piece of shit as it was. He reached the elevator and pushed the button, then more or less patiently waiting for one of them to show up. When the doors opened, his eyes met brown doe-like ones.

"Morning, Connor." He managed to say, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Morning, Hank." Connor said, forcing a little smile. He looked dejected, Hank noticed.

The doors closed and they went up in awkward silence, a heavy atmosphere surrounding them.

"You think we can talk?" Hank disrupted the silence first.

"What about?" Connor looked at him.

"Us."

A heavy sigh left the brunette's lips and he looked sadder, if such a thing was even possible.

"Alright."

"Let's go to my office."

Connor followed Hank out of the elevator and to his office once they arrived to the designated floor. Hank waited for the brunette to walk in and closed the door. His hands were sweating, he realized when closing the door. He'd asked Connor to talk but the truth was he didn't know what to say. Should he ask Connor out on a date? Should he tell him that he was in love with him?

Connor was waiting with an inexpressive face. He wanted to keep it cool, but he was afraid of what might come.

"Connor, I wanna tell you the reason why I stopped talking to you. And I wanna tell you a lot more as well, but I'll start with that." Hank said, sitting on the edge of his desk, facing Connor. "It was stupid, but that night when I canceled dinner with you, I did so because the waitress made me thing a lot about what we had going on. When I got there, she asked me if I was waiting for my son. And that didn't compute."

The brunette's eyebrows shot up on his forehead.

"She did what?"

"She thought you were my son. And that made me realize how... how much older I am." Hank sighed. "And I know I'm way past my prime, so I don't need people to remind me that on top of the fact that I'm not young anymore. Especially when you're young and the paragon of handsomeness. It makes me think that you're wasting time with someone like me."

Connor was shocked, to say the least. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was shaking his head.

"That is absolutely not true. That's not what I feel at all, I-"

"I think I know that now.." Hank said, reaching out a hand and holding one of Connor's. "And on Friday when Cole said that... There's nothing I'd want more than for us to be together like that. Cole told me that you felt the same way I do. Do you?"

"You're asking me if I love you?" Connor's voice was just above a whisper. His intense eyes were fixed on Hank's.

"Yes."

"Then yes, I feel the same way you do. I have for a long time and it hurt a fucking lot when you stopped seeking me, you know? I thought you'd gotten tired of me."

"Hell no. I can never get enough of you."

"Oh, really?" Connor stood and placed a hand on the back of Hank's hand, burying his fingers in the loose hair. His heart was racing and he felt like he was living a dream. But it was real. It sure as hell felt real.

"Yeah, really. Since that first time." Hank's eyes, despite the color, were the warmest a shade could hope to be. And it was like that every time Connor's image was reflected in them.

"I love you so much." Connor's face had a soft shade of pink tainting them. Hank found that adorable. His hand found the brunette's cheek and caressed it.

"I love you too, babe. Can't wait to go to Paris with you."

Paris couldn't wait for them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here ~~ I can't believe I finally finished this! I hope you guys enjoyed it~  
> Comments and kudos and all those good things are very welcome, I'd love to receive feedback on this story <3  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
